


Ya Never Know....

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [96]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ponders the meaning of food...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya Never Know....

Sam Gamgee stood in the kitchen of Bag End, cooking dinner for him and Frodo. As he peeled the skin off two large, golden 'taters, he thought about his task.

'I love to cook for him,' he thought. 'I make things with my own two hands that will soon be part of his body, part of his strength, part of his…. love.' 

"And who's to say I'm wrong!" Sam said firmly. "Who's to say that part my heart don't go straight into this food I make for him." He pondered the 'tater in his hand and shrugged.

"Ya’ never know."


End file.
